Mágica Mentira
by Argelia Aka
Summary: Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla. "Duele, es horrible", esas voces todavía resonaban en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz, y un niño que era infeliz. "¿Podré salvarte?" / Ligero Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **01**

El día en que el tiempo comenzó a girar fue una mañana de abril.

Se habían logrado conseguir un pequeño apartamento a sólo unas cuadras de un parque familiar rodeado de árboles, usualmente en penumbras por los edificios departamentales y fábricas más grandes que les rodeaban, pero era de ellos— lejos de sus familias y de los recuerdos. La temporada de cerezos se encontraba en su punto más álgido, donde los pétalos caían a la más mínima brisa y sin embargo las copas de los árboles seguían repletas de las delicadas flores, la gente formándose a su alrededor desde las primeras luces del sol, llenando las calles con sus voces y risas.

Excepto que ese día no era un buen día.

Hacía frío.

Al principio creyó que sólo era más temprano de lo usual, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el vacío que le había despertado había sido el silencio de la calle. Mirando más allá de la ventana en su habitación a la que todavía no le habían comprado las cortinas, vio las nubes grises altas en el cielo. No parecía que fuera a llover pronto, no olía así, pero su visión del cielo encapotado le hizo sentarse en su lado de la cama, con un hormigueo bajo la piel.

Se cambió a los primeros pantalones que encontró en el suelo y una sudadera roja desgastada que había dejado tirado a los pies de la cama.

Le escribió una nota a Daichi diciéndole que había salido.

Afuera, todo el mundo dormía.

El hormigueo había aumentado hasta ser una picazón en la palma de sus manos que no podía calmar, no importaba cuanto se las frotara. En alguna parte de la ciudad podía escuchar las tiendas abriendo, las grandes puertas de metal de cada una de las fábricas siendo abiertas y las maquinarias ser puestas en marcha, pero ahí por donde pasaba las calles se encontraban desiertas. Era cierto que no sabía a donde iba, pero a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que ya debería de haber encontrado a alguien, al menos algún animal rebuscando entre la basura, o pájaros entre los cables de luz, pero no había nada.

A cada paso que daba, Koushi se sentía más y más solo.

Desesperado.

Debía regresar— en su casa le esperaban. ¿Pero a dónde debería regresar?

Casa, eso era...

Terminó a las afueras de un parque abandonado.

O que lucía abandonado. En medio de los árboles, no era el parque familiar donde toda la gente esperaba pasar su tarde observando las flores. Los juegos se encontraban oxidados y cubiertos de tierra, los árboles eran de un verde apagado, cafés y grises, incluso más oscuros ante la falta de la luz directa del sol. Era muy pequeño, casi como una excusa para usar el espacio, sin ni siquiera un bebedero apropiado, sólo una llave de agua en el centro. Sentado en los columpios se hallaba un niño cuyos cabellos naranjas resaltaban en medio del paisaje como una flor en medio de un terreno baldío. No se estaba moviendo, las manos en ambas cadenas a sus lados, la vista pegada a sus rodillas enrojecidas. Su ropa estaba cuidadosamente conservada, pero los colores estaban desgastados y se le podían ver las junturas incluso desde donde se encontraba Koushi observándolo.

El niño era demasiado delgado para su estatura.

Su cabello demasiado largo, cayéndole sobre el rostro como una cascada sin luz.

Koushi no conocía a ese niño, pero sabía que nada de eso era natural para él. No la palidez de su piel, no el abatimiento en sus hombros. El niño de repente alzó la vista, sorprendiendo a Koushi con la fiereza que encontró en su mirada café, que tan rápida como apareció se encogió en sí misma al encontrarse con Koushi, un extraño, convirtiéndose de nuevo en ese animal herida que había estado observando desde la lejanía.

Quiso decirle algo— extendió su mano, sin tener idea de qué podría hacer, y el niño escapó antes de que pudiera decidirse, dejando tras de sí el tañido de las cadenas.

— Hey... — murmuró Koushi a la nada, tratando de ahogar los latidos de su corazón que le habían dejado la respiración elevada.

Tratando de ahogar los gemidos en sus oídos, el silencio que quedó tras ellos y que todavía cargaba consigo cada día.

'Hey', dijo también esa primera vez.

 **.**

« Los cerezos en el suelo me susurraron.  
Cuando te engañé, tú sonreíste.  
Tú te refugiaste, así que te escondí.  
Te llevé a este mundo...

Hocus Pocus,  
Al final de un sueño. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _Este fic fue re-escrito con el fin de FINALMENTE TERMINARLO—_

¡Hey, yoh! He tenido este trabajo abandonado por dos años, yisus. Lo siento por eso, pero he llegado a terminar, reemplazando los capítulos para mayor comodidad. Espero que esta versión sea mejor que la anterior, sinceramente. De no ser así, en realidad no tengo ganas de volverla a escribir, sólo quiero continuar con mi vida. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención hasta ahora!

Misma historia, diferente narración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **02**

 _"— Duele... —su respiración estaba agitada, intentando contener los gemidos que aun así escapaban de sus labios cada vez que Koushi presionaba sobre la herida."_  
 _Lo sé, quiso decirle._

 _"— ¡Lo odio! ¡Es horrible!"_  
 _Lo sé._

 _"Ayúdeme, Sugawara-san. Por favor."_  
 _Perdón._

 _"— Aléjate de mi hijo._  
 _— ¡Sugawara-san, Sugawara-san!_  
 _— ¡Tobio-kun!"_

 _"— Gracias, Sugawara-san."_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Lo siento._  
 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._  
 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento._

 _Lo siento..._

 **.**

La pregunta era si podría hacerle eso a Daichi.

— Suga, ¿te encuentras bien?

No era una pregunta vacía.

Daichi sabía tantas cosas y cuidaba tan bien de Koushi que la idea de dejarlo le aterraba, pero también sabía que no podía volver a arrastrarlo al desastre que habitaba debajo de su piel y no le dejaba dormir por las noches. No había dejado de temblar desde que regresó a la casa, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo usual, como si intentara marcar los segundos que estaba desperdiciando mientras intentaba decidirse a tomar acción— a hacer lo que inevitablemente haría. Daichi debió de haber notado algo de todo eso, si no los temblores al menos la manera en la que Koushi no se encontraba del todo ahí con él.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero tampoco podía mentirle. No a Daichi.

— La época para observar los cerezos ya casi se acaba —comentó en un murmullo más dirigido a la ventana que a su pareja, sentados en la pequeña esquina que ocupaban como comedor en la cocina. La verdad es que no se veía nada más que las copas desde donde se encontraban, agitadas por el viento cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Querías ir a verlos? —le preguntó Daichi sin perder el ritmo.

No realmente.

— Creo que sería lindo.

Al menos un poco.

— Podemos ir más tarde, cuando comiencen a encender las luces.

Koushi pensó en como todos los niños se habrían ido a casa para ese momento, agotados después de pasar el día jugando bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres. Pensó en todas las parejas caminando de la mano por la calle, disfrutando de la ilusión de intimidad que ofrecía la oscuridad.

Pensó en las horas que faltaban.

— ¿Por qué no vamos ahora? —intentó sonreírle con ánimo, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos desde que Daichi lo recibió en la puerta esa mañana.

Esta vez no le comentó nada, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras asentía. En silencio, recogió los platos de ambos (ambos aún con sobras) y tiró los restos en la basura para dejarlos remojar en el fregadero.

— ¿Necesitas preparar algo antes de irnos? —le preguntó Daichi aun dándole la espalda.

 _Necesito decirte que te amo_ , pensó Koushi.

— Te amo.

El cambio fue mínimo, pero Koushi pudo ver la manera en que los músculos de la espalda de Daichi se tensaba por un momento antes de volver a relajarse.

— Vamos a observar la caída de los cerezos, ¿está bien? —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La misma clase de sonrisa a la que Koushi había intentado apuntar tan sólo hace unos momentos. Daichi siempre había sido mejor para mentir.

Cerraron la puerta con llave.

Caminaron por el pasillo juntos, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas.

Nunca miraron al otro.

Al llegar a la calle se separaron.

— Iré a comprar algo dulce —dijo Koushi, sonriendo.

— Esperaré por ti en el parque —respondió Daichi, de igual forma.

 _Te amo, ¿lo sabes?_

— Sí...

Con eso, se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria a Daichi y dobló la esquina, echando a correr de inmediato, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Sabía que nunca podría regresar, pero parte de sí, una parte que creyó muerta por años antes de Daichi, ansiaba detenerse y enterrarse de vuelta en los brazos de su novio, como lo había hecho cada noche hasta ahora.

Recordó la manera en que sus brazos le ayudaban a respirar, en la firmeza de sus manos sobre su pecho, su voz hablando con deliberada calma en sus oídos, intentado imponerse sobre los recuerdos.

Pero sin él, no había nada que los detuviera.

 _._

 _«_ Hocus Pocus,  
No quiero verte llorar,  
Está bien.  
Hocus Pocus,  
te cantó un hechizo.

Hocus Pocus,  
 **una mentira mágica**. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales :**

 _El ritmo avanza más lento de lo que esperaba..._

Yo me dije que quería seguir con mi vida después de editar este fic, pero lo sigo editando una y otra vez— es como si no supiera lo que es hacer avances. Ustedes harán que valga la pena, lo saben ¿cierto?

Eran tres capítulos originalmente, cómo terminamos así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **03**

« _Para los antiguos **samuráis** , la flor de cerezo simbolizaba la sangre, pero también la fragilidad y lo efímero de la vida, asociada al sacrificio y la vida de los samuráis. »_

.

Sentía su rostro congelado por el viento frío de aquel día y las orejas le dolían, así como la garganta.

Llegó al parque, las piernas temblándole con tal fuerza que tuvo que sentarse en uno de los columpios, presintiendo que pronto dejarían de sostenerle. Esta vez no había nadie ahí, y Koushi intentó convencerse a sí mismo a través del pánico que comenzaba a burbujear en su pecho que eso no significaba nada, que era una puesta desesperada creer que volvería a encontrarlo en el mismo lugar, en especial cuando había escapado la primera vez que intentó hablarle. Tal vez el niño nunca regresaría ahora que su lugar secreto había sido descubierto.

Tal vez nunca más volvería a aparecer por ahí.

Pero Koushi no sabría donde empezar a buscar si nunca regresaba.

Necesitaba regresar, Koushi necesitaba verlo y saber que no era muy tarde.

Koushi necesitaba—

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una manita apareció frente a él, sus deditos tocando ahí por donde las lágrimas habían caído.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ su voz era dulce y temblaba, llenando a Koushi de tal alivio que sintió sonrojarse del calor que de repente embargó todo su cuerpo.

Los mismos ojos chocolate de aquella madrugada le recibieron al alzar la mirada. Esta vez tenía un vendaje en su mejilla, cubriendo desde su pómulo hasta la barbilla. Todavía parecía asustado, con una mano cerrada en un puño a un costado y los hombros temblándole por la tensión de sostenerle la mirada, pero parecía dispuesto a no correr a menos de que Koushi le diera una razón para hacerlo.

 _Deberías correr,_ pensó desesperado. _Muy, muy lejos de aquí._

— No, —le respondió con la voz rota, acercando con una de sus manos esa manita que todavía se encontraba a un lado de su rostro, sintiendo lo helada que se encontraba. Koushi no estaba mucho mejor, los dedos le dolían por la fuerza con la que había estado sosteniendo las cadenas del columpio, pero las sombras que habían estado danzando detrás de sus párpados finalmente se habían detenido, replegándose a alguna parte en el fondo de su cabeza, pero dejándolo en paz por el momento.

— ¿Te duele algo? ─ el niño sonaba realmente aterrado ante la idea.

Koushi negó con la cabeza.

Vio al pequeño morderse el labio inferior, como si estuviera dudando de sus siguientes palabras.

Era un niño tan pequeño que a Koushi se le rompió un poquito más el corazón.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Koushi asintió.

— Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con eso —le dijo—, pareces un chico muy valiente.

El niño se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero Koushi sólo sostuvo con más fuerza la mano sobre su rostro, recordando una vez más la imagen del pequeño corriendo en cuanto Koushi intentó acercarse a él.

Al final, le vio asentir mientras miraba a sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos por un dulce y te cuento una pequeña historia con la cual podrías ayudarme?

Le miró con duda.

— Yo no...

— Es justo ahí en el parque, podemos observar los cerezos mientras tanto. —Ante eso, los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron. — ¿Quieres ver los cerezos?

El niño asintió con energía.

El corazón de Koushi se encogió un poquito más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba del columpio, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro sin nunca soltar la mano del otro.

— Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.

La imagen de girasoles inundó su cabeza, y Koushi sonrío con un poco más de sinceridad. Esto pareció hacer a Hinata relajarse un poco más en su presencia, aunque todavía se mantenía tan lejos como se lo permitía el agarre de Koushi.

— Bueno, Hinata-kun, mi nombre es Sugawara, pero tú puedes llamarme Suga-san. Conozco un puesto donde venden unos asombrosos _manjus_ , yo los como siempre después del trabajo...

Se alejaron de aquel viejo parque abandonado mientras Koushi le contaba a Hinata todas las maravillas de lo que era ser adulto y poder comer dulces antes de la cena, en especial después de un arduo día de trabajo. Cuando llegaron bajo los cerezos, Hinata al fin se había animado a contarle un poco sobre lo que le gustaba comer y sus tiendas preferidas en el distrito comercial, donde a veces los dueños le invitaban algunos caramelos por ser un buen niño.

Siguieron caminando, cada uno aferrándose cada vez con mayor fuerza al otro, intentando no mirar atrás. Intentando no perder la sonrisa, ni mirar a todas partes.

Intentando borrar sus rastros de la calle.

.

« Desde el día en que me hice enemigo del mundo,  
éste comenzó a girar.  
Desde el día en que me hice enemigo del mundo,  
comenzamos a hacer tiempo.

Hocus Pocus,  
si mantengo el engaño...  
Hocus Pocus,

¿Sonreirías siempre para mí? _»_

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _Finalmente llega la parte más angst..._

¡Hey! Al fin terminé de re-escribir la primera parte, que terminó siendo mucho más larga y dividida en tres, okay. ¿Les va gustando?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **04**

Shouyou ha seguido a Suga-san todo el camino en silencio. No dijo nada cuando vio a Sugawara-san abrir un auto sin llaves, ni cuando comenzó a jugar con los cables en el interior. No dijo nada cuando Sugawara-san le colocó su chaqueta encima y le subió la capucha, cubriendo su cabello anaranjado y ahogándolo en un aroma dulce, limpio, con un leve toque de colonia en el interior que no había notado antes cuando Sugawara-san lo mantuvo pegado a su lado todo el tiempo mientras abría el auto.

Le gusta el contraste que da.

Se pregunta si es la chaqueta que usa Suga-san todos los días para ir al trabajo.

Los manjus hace mucho que dejaron de estar calientes y Shouyou no podía dejar de mirar en dirección a Suga-san, preguntándose si no iba a querer comer algo. Shouyou ya había tenido su parte, pero las horas siguen pasando y ellos siguen dejando las calles atrás unas tras otras, así que se pregunta si Suga-san no tendrá hambre como él. Cuando el otro le atrapa mirando, Shouyou intenta ofrecerle uno, aunque no está seguro si debería distraer a Suga-san mientras está conduciendo, pero él sólo se ríe y le dice que puede acabarse todos, que él no tiene hambre.

Aun así, Shouyou le deja uno al fondo de la bolsa, sólo por si acaso.

Es después de que el sol se haya ocultado que finalmente bajaron del auto, estacionándose frente a una tienda de comestibles abierta las 24hrs. En lugar de entrar, Sugawara-san le dirigió hasta un pequeño callejón a un costado que puso nervioso a Shouyou, con el frío y la oscuridad. Sugawara-san lo detuvo a la entrada del callejón y se arrodilló frente a él, explicándole que iba a irse por un momento para comprar comida y ropas nuevas para ambos, así como un par de cosas que necesitarían ahí donde iban a ir después de esto. Le dejó su celular, que no estaba bloqueado, y le dijo que si no regresaba en una hora, que llamara al primer y único número que se encontraba guardado ahí. Solamente si Sugawara-san no regresaba, porque ese número era para emergencias.

Shouyou pronto descubrió que el celular no servía para nada más y aunque se encontró aburrido después de los primeros minutos nunca utilizó el número, justo como le dijo Suga-san.

Tampoco salió del callejón, aunque Suga-san no le hubiera dicho nada sobre eso y creía ver sombras en la oscuridad.

Se sentó en el suelo, envolviéndose todavía más en la chaqueta hasta que ni el viento o el frío del callejón pudieran llegar hasta él.

Hasta ahora Suga-san había sido amable, pero Shouyou no podía dejar de pensar en que no le había visto comer en todo el día, y de recordar la manera en que su padre siempre azotaba la puerta del refrigerador cuando no encontraba nada de comer. Sin embargo, enterrado todavía bajo la chamarra, también pensó en que no recordaba la última vez que había visto comer algo dulce a su padre, y tal vez no fuera tan malo si estaba con alguien que olía tan bien como Suga-san.

¿La cama de Suga-san olería tan dulce como su ropa?, se preguntó. ¿Le dejaría dormir ahí?

Suga-san no le había dicho que iban a su casa, incluso cuando Shouyou le preguntó, pero sí le dijo que era un lugar algo lejos de donde se encontraban, pero que estarían ahí en unas cuantas horas y que él conocía el lugar muy bien, así como a la gente, y la gente le conocía también, así que no estarían solos. Tendría muchas cosas nuevas que enseñarle, así que esperaba que Hinata-kun pudiera soportarlo tan sólo un poco más.

Shouyou ya quería ir ahí.

No quería el aroma agrio que tenían las sábanas de su madre cada vez que intentaba acostarse junto a ella (y terminaba abandonando, porque el cuarto siempre estaba frío y silencioso, y Shouyou no era capaz de oír a su madre respirar o verla moverse, no importaba cuanto tiempo se quedara ahí acostado junto a ella). No quería el aroma a quemado que ahora siempre había en la cocina, producto de todos sus intentos fallidos hasta ahora, y que parecía enfurecer a su padre cada vez que entraba. No quería nunca más tener que estar asustado.

Porque aunque Shouyou sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, por un momento deseo poder dejar de tener miedo.

Deseo, con cada nueva calle que pasaban, que el tiempo dejara de correr. Trató de no pensar en su padre saliendo del trabajo─ o llegando a casa─ o esperando a que Shouyou apareciera en la puerta. Trató de no pensar en su madre, que probablemente ni siquiera fuera a enterarse de que su hijo había desaparecido. Intentó no pensar en como nadie le había dejado su sopa aquella tarde, o como no nadie había hecho las compras para la cena.

Porque Shouyou había tomado la mano de un extraño y decido escapar.

Lo sabía.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la chamarra. Sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, porque ¿quién cuidaría de la casa en su lugar? De su madre, de su padre, de su hermanita─

¡Su hermanita!

No, Shouyou no podía escapar. ¿Quién le dejaría su comida favorita en su próximo cumpleaños? Shouyou se había esforzado tanto en aprenderse la receta─

¿Quién le encendería un incienso todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela?

¿Quién cuidaría de su altar para que nunca se llenara de polvo y su foto estuviera siempre reluciente?

Se levantó sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de manera horrible. Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si Suga-san le dejaría ir, o tal vez no─ tal vez Shouyou había entendido todo mal, no importana que tan dulce oliera la ropa de uno. Su ropa había olido dulce alguna vez, pero ya no.

Ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la salida cuando una figura alta apareció frente a la luz, tomándolo de los brazos en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Shouyou sintió congelarse, recordando todas esas veces en las que no había logrado limpiar todo lo suficientemente rápido o salir a tiempo de la cocina. Vio su rostro furioso y sintió su aliento como oleadas de calor y humedad, mientras perdía contacto con el piso. Sus oídos le zumbaban─ podía escuchar los gritos enfurecidos de un trabajo mal hecho, de un día gastado en vano, de peleas inútiles y mentiras cada vez más obvias. Las luces daban vueltas frente a sus ojos, mareándolo, sin dejarle ver nada. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a sentir sus piernas o sus brazos, si tan sólo pudiera escapar...

─ Natsu... ─ intentó decir, antes de desmayarse.

.

« Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus,  
Hocus Pocus...

Siempre.

Hocus Pocus, Hopus Pocus,  
Tú pudiste sonreír. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _¡Una parte que antes no existía!  
_

Ésta y la siguiente, en realidad. Dividí la sección en dos porque estaba quedando muy largo. Igual quedó largo, pero era el doble de largo. ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **05**

La primera vez que Shouyou vio a Sugawara-san creyó que era un fantasma, con su piel pálida y cabello blanco.

Creyó que estaba sangrando del pecho.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error de inmediato la segunda vez que lo vio.

En primera, porque se había cambiado de ropa y Shouyou no creía que los fantasmas pudieran sanar o cambiarse de ropa. En segunda, porque estaba llorando, y aunque no estaba seguro si eso era algo que podían o no hacer los fantasmas, se encontraba sentado en el columpio, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza a las cadenas. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y podía ver como su pecho se movía.

Shouyou lo observó por un largo, largo tiempo.

Entendió que aunque Sugawara-san no estaba muerto, estaba sufriendo mucho. Comenzó a temblar, recordando el golpe que había recibido esa mañana por parte de su padre cuando lo atrapó regresando mientras él salía al trabajo. Shouyou se había cubierto el golpe, pero el rostro todavía le ardía.

Así que se acercó hasta ese hombre desconocido y le ofreció la mano.

Ahora, por tercera vez aquel día, volvió a pensar que tal vez su primera impresión de Sugawara-san no había estado tan mal.

Primero escuchó su débil voz llamándole, diciendo algo que finalmente terminó por entender eran disculpas y su nombre en medio de llantos. Una serie de muchos "lo siento" con varios "te quiero" y miles de "Hinata" entre todo eso. Por un momento sólo pudo mirar al cielo, cubierto de nubes oscuras que tapaban las estrellas y la luna, intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía frío y cálido a la vez, sentado sobre el suelo, pero con Sugawara-san abrazándole contra su cuerpo─ temblando. Sugawara-san estaba temblando y llorando sobre el hombro de Shouyou, pensó con algo de sorpresa.

─ Suga-san.

─ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Hinata-kun. Perdón, lo siento, no quise- no fue mi intención asustarte, lo siento. Por favor, por favor, perdón, despierta, Hinata-kun, perdón...

─ Shou-chan.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Sugawara-san, quien alzó la cabeza bruscamente, aún sin dejar de sostener a Shouyou por la espalda, manteniéndolo tan cerca como fuera posible y al mismo tiempo dejándole ver su rostro.

─ ¡Hinata-kun!

─ Shou-chan ─repitió, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para explicar. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero Sugawara-san aún estaba llorando, respirando con fuerza por encima de él.

─ Shou-chan...

Shouyou quiso llorar. No quiso saber porqué, así que en su lugar sólo se aferró con fuerza a la nueva chamarra de Sugawara-san y enterró el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo como él mismo también comenzaba a temblar.

─ Perdón ─logró decir a través del dolor de su garganta. Sentía que se estaba ahogando.

─ No hiciste nada malo, Hinat- Shou-chan. Yo fui quien no debió acercarse a ti de esa manera. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Shou-chan.

Shouyou negó con la cabeza, pero aún no podía encontrar la fuerza para separarse del hombre.

─ Por intentar escapar. ─Sugawara-san se tensó ante eso y Shouyou se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

─ Hinata-kun, no tienes que quedarte conmigo si no-

─ Shou-chan. ─Insistió, finalmente alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Sugawara-san le estaba observando de cerca con expresión de dolor, como si no se decidiera si soltar a Shouyou o no.─ No quise decir eso, es sólo que- es que recordé a mi hermanita.

Sugawara-san se tensó todavía más y Shouyou temió que Suga-san fuera el que corriera esta vez por el miedo que podía ver en su rostro. Era muy fácil leer las emociones de Suga-san, incluso en medio de la oscuridad.

─ ¿Tienes una hermanita? ─su voz no fue más que un murmullo, apenas formando las palabras. Shouyou sintió ese dolor en su pecho al que ya se había acostumbrado cada vez que tenía que hablar de ella.

─ Tenía. Murió hace un par de años.

No se atrevió a mirar a Suga-san al hablar, sentándose mejor en el suelo para estar más cerca de él y poder abrazarlo. Sus brazos no eran muy largos, todo en él era muy pequeño a comparación de los demás y eso siempre le había molestado, pero después de unos momentos, Suga-san le devolvió el abrazo. La manera en que le envolvían perfectamente y lo protegían del frío lo llenó de una sensación cálida que le ayudó a relajarse, dándose cuenta sólo hasta después de que lo hizo la manera en que le dolían sus músculos.

─ Quería volver con ella. ─ Dijo muy bajito, temiendo que le escuchara y a la vez necesitando decirlo.

Porque Hinata la extrañaba.

Extrañaba el burbujeo de su risa en la cuna. Extrañaba sus balbuceos mientras jugaban juntos en la sala. La manera en que se reía cada vez que veía a Shouyou aparecer sobre ella, con esa sonrisa chimuela suya.

Shouyou la extrañaba y la vida que tenían antes de que se fuera, pero por sobre todo, la extrañaba a ella.

Suga-san no dijo nada.

Finalmente se levantaron. Suga-san los dirigió al otro lado del callejón, abandonando el auto. Tomó varias bolsas que había dejado abandonadas a un costado, recogiendo un par de cosas que se habían caído de ellas, y le dijo que había sido un muy, muy largo día, pero que estaban ya cerca de su destino, así que sólo debían ser un poco más fuertes.

Shouyou no respondió.

Suga-san seguía siendo muy pálido, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y la sonrisa le temblaba en las comisuras, pero caminaba con la cabeza en alto y las luces de la calle, al salir del callejón, hacían que su rostro luciera como una enorme luna, asomándose incluso en medio de las nubes oscuras, cuidando de Shouyou.

Se aferró con más fuerza a su mano.

.

« Quiero soñar un sueño sin fin,  
como la cubierta adornada de un libro.  
Mis pensamientos, mis deseos, ¿quién los entiende?

¿Quién eres tú? »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _La historia de Suga no ha llegado a su final...  
_

Nada más, por si se lo preguntaban─ aún queda otra pequeña sección de Hinata antes de la recta final.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **06**

El apartamento al que llegaron era pequeño, en un edificio que parecía alzarse hasta perderse en las nubes.

Los pasillos eran pequeños y la mayoría de los focos no parecían servir, alumbrando con sus luces pálidas el camino, mientras ellos seguían subiendo y subiendo. Sugawara-san finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta, y Shouyou se sorprendió de verlo destapar el timbre y sacar una llave pegada detrás de la cubierta.

Entraron en silencio. Sugawara-san dijo que mientras se encontraran ahí, iban a tener que guardar silencio para no llamar la atención.

El lugar era pequeño, olía a polvo y humedad. Las luces no servían, al parecer, pues Sugawara-san sacó de una de las bolsas que todavía cargaban dos pequeñas lámparas que usaba la gente para acampar. Shouyou sostuvo la suya lo más alto posible, tratando de mirar en las esquinas más oscuras. Sugawara-san había cerrado la puerta, dejándolos sin la luz del pasillo, y ahora estaba tapando las ventanas con unos papeles. Shouyou no le preguntó nada, pero comenzó a asumir que ésta no era precisamente la casa de Sugawara-san como había pensado al principio─ intentó que no le importara.

Había unas mantas en el armario que Suga-san le entregó. También le dio de comer unos sandwiches que había comprado en la tienda, junto con té de una botella.

Nada era caliente ni especialmente rico, pero Shouyou podía ver lo nervioso que estaba Suga-san y no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió.

Acostados bajo la única lámpara que habían dejado encendida, no se molestaron en revisar la cocina o la otra habitación. Suga-san dijo que mañana podían hacer eso, y que luego saldrían al mercado y a las tiendas para comprar cosas con las que adornar el lugar, con las cuales pasar el tiempo juntos. Suga-san le compraría libros, juegos de mesa, cuadernos y lápices de colores. Iban a tener que aprovechar las horas de luz, porque aquí no tendrían ninguna durante la noche. También tendrían que ir a los baños públicos cada tercer día, y encontrarían la manera de preparar cosas adentro, tal vez con una estufa portátil.

Pero todo estaría bien, le prometió.

Shouyou quiso creerlo.

Recordó su vieja casa de enormes pasillos y dos pisos con tres dormitorios que los había guardados a todos tan cómodamente además del estudio de su padre en la planta baja. Recordó la enorme sala que daba al patio trasero y la cocina con su comedor aparte de patas altas donde Shouyou había ayudado a su madre a poner la mesa tantas noches.

Pensó en el polvo que hacía mucho había comenzado a acumularse sobre los muebles. Pensó en las sombras que habitaban en cada esquina, no importaba cuantas luces prendiera. Pensó en su cuarto, en el que no había dormido durante semanas porque la luz se había fundido y nunca sabía si su padre estaba por entrar cada vez que escuchaba el crujido de la madera afuera de su puerta. Pensó en la maleza acumulándose en el patio, haciendo imposible jugar si no querías tropezarte o caerte de rodillas en un agujero, donde ya ni siquiera podía invitar a sus amigos a practicar para el próximo partido. La cocina era el único lugar que todavía había seguido significando algo para Shouyou, donde podía sentirse seguro de vez en cuando, mientras intentaba preparar una nueva receta que hubiera pedido a sus profesores o a las señoras del mercado, antes de que su padre enterara.

Nada era lo mismo, le había dicho a Suga-san mientras caminaban en dirección al apartamento y a Shouyou todavía le dolía pensar en eso, pero era cierto.

Así que todo estaría bien, se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque aunque este lugar no tenía mucho, siempre podían llenarlo.

Ellos estarían bien mientras se quedaran juntos.

─ Shou-chan... ¿quieres eso? ─le preguntó Suga-san, acostados el uno al lado del otro.

Shouyou se lo pensó, sólo para probarle a Sugawara-san que hablaba en serio.

─ Sí, sí quiero.

.

« Hocus Pocus,  
Todas las historias y mentiras.  
Hocus Pocus,  
Si tú crees en ellas, se harán realidad.

Así que escucha... »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _Ser prófugos de la justicia no es sencillo..._

No, no tengo ni idea de cómo es escapar de la policía. Me fui en base a lo que servía para la trama e intuición. El lugar donde se encuentran Hinata y Suga─ tienen su historia también. Espero que esto no se sienta demasiado extraño-


	7. Chapter 7

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **07**

Koushi observó la puerta al final del pasillo con las manos sudorosas y sintiendo como el corazón le latía en el pecho.

La ranura del nombre estaba vacía.

Tampoco escuchaba ningún sonido desde adentro, y cuando había regresado esa tarde de sus primeras compras, no había visto cortinas sobre las ventanas. El casillero en la entrada que se usaba para guardar el correo de todos los inquilinos tampoco tenía candado, lo que significaba que no estaba en uso. No había nada en el edificio o fuera de él que le indicara que seguían aquí— no que hubiera razón para que se quedaran después de tanto tiempo.

Después de lo que había pasado.

 _"¡Sugawara-san!"_

— ¿Suga-san? —Koushi se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sintiendo la manera en que sus manos se relajaban de inmediato ante la voz de Shou-chan, quien lo miraba desde la puerta de su apartamento a unos metros con curiosidad y algo de miedo. Le habló con una voz pequeña y débil.— Esa no es nuestra casa...

Koushi sonrió, negando de manera innecesaria con la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo vivía aquí? —comenzó a contarle mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos y acompañaba a Shouyou adentro, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesita en el centro de la sala. Shouyou asintió, ayudando a sacar las cosas de inmediato.— Conocía a la gente que solía vivir ahí también. Supongo que tenía curiosidad por saber si seguían ahí o no.

— ¿Eran tus amigos?

Shouyou le preguntó, pero de inmediato se distrajo al ver un paquete de paletas de caramelo que Koushi había traído, así que no vio la expresión triste que se apoderó por un momento del rostro de su nuevo guardián.

— Uno de ellos lo era —susurró. Le quitó la bolsa de las manos a Shou-chan, diciendo en voz más alta que primero iban a tener que salir por algo de comer, porque Koushi había comprado todos los esenciales para el baño, ropas y sábanas, pero la estufa tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Koushi tiene pesadillas todos los días.

Es algo que sabía que pasaría. No escogió este lugar porque fuera el más seguro ni el más cómodo, la manera en que viven es prueba suficiente de eso. Lo escogió porque es familiar, porque conoce cada grieta, cada agujero en la pared, el crujido de la madera. También conoce la clase de miedos que todavía viven entre sus paredes— reconoce los gritos que intentó callar por años con la ayuda de Daichi, las sombras que bailan detrás de sus párpados y la sensación en la palma de sus manos de que debería estarse aferrando a algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Koushi conoce todo eso. Intenta decirse que está bien, porque esto no es eterno y no debe permitirse olvidarlo.

Sonríe y juega con Shouyou, sacándolo sólo cuando la calle está vacía o pueden mezclarse con la multitud. Sonríe y cuenta el dinero en medio de la oscuridad mientras Shouyou duerme, decidiendo pasar de las lámparas y sólo alzando la esquina de uno de los periódicos que cubren las ventanas para dejar entrar suficiente luz de la calle para ver los números. Sonríe y espera el momento en que Shouyou tenga sus propias pesadillas. Es ahí cuando se acuesta a su lado y le abraza, susurrándole suavemente al oído, a veces balanceándolo entre sus brazos o colocándole sobre su regazo. Deja que sus manitas se aferren a la tela de su camisa y le escucha llorar, a veces despierto, a veces aún entre sueños. Intenta hacerlo todo de la manera más eficiente posible, porque no puede permitirse que los oigan gritar— no a él, no a Shouyou.

Es cuando puede ver el brillo anaranjado colándose entre los resquicios del papel, cuando Shouyou finalmente ha caído en un sueño profundo y sin sueños, que Koushi se permite cerrar los ojos y caer exhausto, la clase de cansancio que le perdona las pesadillas, porque las ha vivido todo el día, entras las sombras de esa ilusión que está intentando mantener.

Daichi siempre le dijo que no le gustaba verlo dormir. Dijo que era como ver a un difunto— que a excepción de las veces en que despertaba gritando, él nunca se movía, apenas parecía respirar. Tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla por la manera en que su cuerpo se tensaba.

 _— Eso está bien —le dijo mientras besaba sus lágrimas una de esas noches—, todo lo que tenemos ahora es tiempo._

Koushi quiso llorar en ese entonces, ¿porque no habían entendido ya que nunca había suficiente tiempo? Aún así se aferró a él mientras reía, porque eso era todo lo que quería.

Tiempo.

Una oportunidad.

Y tal vez fue por eso que hizo lo que hizo.

Tal vez por eso guardó todo ese dinero sin decirle nada.

Tal vez por eso Daichi le dejó.

Todo lo que querían era una oportunidad.

.

« Hocus Pocus,  
Canta como siempre.

 **Una mágica mentira.**

Desde el día que me hice enemiga del mundo,  
El mundo perdió su color. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _I don't know what I'm doing..._

Me tomó otras tres semanas poder seguir continuando con esto, pero estoy tan cerca del final— ¡dos capítulos más, gente!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **08**

Koushi aún recuerda.

La familia de Kageyama se mudó un día entre semana. Eran sólo los tres— un padre, una madre y su hijo. No traían muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, aquel edificio no era para grandes familias con cajas y cajas tras de sí. Era un edificio donde la gente respetaba el espacio de cada uno y se dejaban los unos a los otros solos. Es por eso que Koushi y Daichi lo escogieron.

Pensando en aquellos días de nuevo, Koushi está seguro que fue la razón por la que esa familia lo escogió también.

Vio al padre y al hijo descargar todo, mientras la madre desaparecía entre las calles.

Los escuchó pasar afuera de su departamento y tomar una de las habitaciones más al fondo. Intentó concentrarse en lo que debería estar haciendo, buscar trabajo, pero era mucho más interesante imaginar lo que estaban haciendo otras personas ahí afuera, incluso si no le interesaba realmente. La excitación de haber reunido al fin el valor para crear su propia vida fuera de las garras de sus padres se había ido apagando con el tiempo, entre ver marchar a Daichi cada día y esperar a que regresara, agotado por un largo día de trabajo en los almacenes, sin poder ofrecerle nada más que un plato de comida caliente. Incluso eso comenzaba a peligrar, pues sus ahorros se estaban agotando y Koushi aún no sabía que hacer.

Así que cerró los ojos y se acostó sobre los _tatamis_ , escuchando el ir y venir de los nuevos vecinos.

Koushi creyó quedarse dormido.

Koushi creyó que aquel llanto en medio de la oscuridad era sólo uno de tantos con los que seguía soñando. (Aún entonces tenía mucho de esos sueños, de un niño solo en medio de un estacionamiento bajo la tierra, observando al único auto del lugar alejarse dejándolo atrás; de un niño atrapado en medio de una esquina sin poder respirar, sólo llorando, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que dejaba de poder escucharse a sí mismo.)

Incluso después de abrir los ojos, nada se sentía real. Estaba tan oscuro, pero el llanto no se detenía. Entre más despierto se sentía Koushi, más fuerza tomaban los pequeños gemidos.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el azote.

La piel se le congeló. No hubo ningún otro sonido. Y entre más fuerte latía su corazón, Koushi intentaba convencerse con más fuerza que no había sido real, que todavía había estado soñando en esos momentos— _no era real, no era real, no era real_.

— ¿Suga?

Daichi estaba ahí, en la puerta. Koushi no le había escuchado abrir, lo que significaba que no pudo haber estado despierto. Su figura no era más que una silueta bloqueando la luz del pasillo. Koushi se tapó los ojos cuando su pareja al fin prendió la luz. Daichi le preguntó que había pasado y Suga sintió como sus músculos se esforzaban por despertar, relajándose uno por uno, dolorosamente.

— Una pesadilla —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Esa madrugada, a la luz de la vela en su mesa de la cocina, Koushi finalmente encontró un trabajo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

* * *

Koushi sabe, siempre lo supo, que fue su cobardía lo que condenó a Tobio-kun.

Fue su cobardía lo que primero le incitó a alejarse. Marchaba cada mañana sin mirar atrás, sin cruzar los ojos con nadie ni responder a los saludos. Sabía que estaba ofreciendo una mala impresión, pero si sonreía y hacía como que no se daba cuenta, entonces la gente lo perdonaría. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa angelical, mucha gente se lo había dicho a lo largo de los años, y con el tiempo había aprendido a usarla.

Incluso si llegaba a encontrarse por la calle con el niño de aquella familia, no había razones para hablar con él.

No era su problema. No tenía porqué entrometerse.

Koushi sólo tenía que continuar con su vida hasta que él y Daichi tuvieran suficiente dinero para irse de nuevo. _Éste no es el fin, no puedes permitirte arruinarlo justo ahora._

Cada día era más sencillo, en especial porque después de esa primera vez no volvió a escuchar nada más.

Incluso si encontraba al niño en las calles hasta muy noche. Incluso si lo veía dormir en la esquina entre la pared y las escaleras. Incluso si a veces tropezaba con él mientras el otro salía corriendo.

Koushi no escuchó nada más. Toda familia tenía sus problemas. Todo niño pasaba por una fase de rebeldía.

Cada vez era más sencillo, y si a veces se sentía como estar de vuelta en esos días donde su sonrisa no era nada más que una máscara de plástico y su corazón latía de manera pesada, muy al fondo de su estómago, sólo eran por los sueños que se negaban a marcharse.

Fueron dos años.

Dos años en que los dejó solos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El niño de los Kageyama alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Ocultó tras su espalda lo que estaba haciendo con la aguja y sus uñas, pero Koushi lo había visto. Aunque no podía oler la sangre, sabía que estaba ahí, y su simple recuerdo le creaba un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarlo. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó de nuevo, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta.

— Nada —fue su respuesta, algo que ya esperaba.

Koushi no podía dejarlo así. Intentó adivinar lo que pasaría a continuación, tragó varias veces en el silencio que quedó en el pasillo, pero su mente no podía pensar en una solución instantánea. Es sólo que tenía que hacer _algo_.

— ¿Quieres una paleta?

— ¿Qué?

En lugar de responder, Koushi rebuscó en el fondo de una de las bolsas que cargaba hasta hallar con una de las paletas que la tienda de conveniencia estaba regalando en una especie de aniversario o sobras que les quedaban, Koushi no estaba seguro, pero en esos momentos no había tenido motivos para rechazarlas. Se la ofreció al chico, quien la tomó con dos dedos de una mano, todavía ocultando la otra y teniendo cuidado de no mostrar los otros tres.

Koushi sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y sabía que su expresión era un desastre, pero el niño no le estaba mirando, y necesitaba toda su fuerza para evitar que su mano temblara.

En cuanto Kageyama tomó la paleta, Koushi se dio la vuelta para entrar a su apartamento. Se dejó caer contra la puerta, azotándola en su descuido, pero en lugar de preocuparse por el ruido y la atención que podría generar, intentó concentrar en como respirar. Sentía como si todo el aire del mundo no fuera a ser suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Sus ojos cayeron de manera instintiva en una de las alacenas superiores en su cocina, ahí donde él y Daichi habían guardado el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios hace ya más de un año, porque eso era lo que hacían las personas que intentaban tener una vida decente y responsable, intentaban cuidarse.

Intentaban cuidar de otros.

Dio un respiro.

Decidió que podía intentar dejar de tener miedo.

Y dio _ese_ paso al frente.

* * *

Tres años después, todo terminaría.

Koushi miraría como una ambulancia recogía el cuerpo de Tobio-kun del callejón al lado de su edificio. "Guerra de pandillas", dirían, porque todos sabían que este no era un buen vecindario, y por años habían intentado alejar a Tobio-kun de las calles.

Koushi intentó decirles, quiso hablar, pero los padres ya habían comenzado a contar su propia versión de la historia.

El hombre adulto gay que estaba obsesionado con su hijo.

— Pude haberlo salvado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

— ¡Algo!

— Koushi...

— ¡Sabes que no fueron las pandillas! ¡Fue esa mujer, ella...!

— Todos tomamos nuestras propias elecciones, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Nunca pudieron probar que era maltrato con la cantidad de veces que Tobio-kun se metió en sus propias peleas, así como no podíamos probar que su madre estuviera detrás de dichos asaltos.

— ¡Es su madre-!

— Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió, aunque esta vez no esperaba una respuesta y tampoco la recibió.

Daichi dijo que tenía un amigo que acababa de encontrar trabajo y podía ofrecerle a él uno también, al otro lado de la ciudad. Tendrían que cambiar de casa, el sueldo no sería muy diferente y Koushi tendría que abandonar el puesto que tenía en su empresa actual, pero aceptaron. Ni siquiera pudieron molestarse en decirle a su casero hasta que ya se habían marchado. Era un mes más de renta de un lugar que no iban a usar, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestó demasiado.

Ese año los cerezos comenzaron a florecer antes, y una tormenta azotó la ciudad, arruinando la temporada.

Koushi no puede recordar nada de aquella primavera, excepto la búsqueda de trabajo.

.

« Desde el día en que el mundo perdonó la mentira,  
mi reloj comenzó a girar.

Hocus Pocus,  
guardemos eso para nosotras dos.  
Hocus Pocus,  
sólo hay que estar juntas y reír.

Así como así... **una mentira eterna**. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

 _¡Hey, casi estamos ahí!_

No sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí que la historia de Kageyama debía abarcar un único capítulo. No tengo problema con los capítulos largos, pero no es el estilo de ese fic, así que terminé usando lo más esencial.

Estoy segura que este fic no es realista— pero espero me perdonen eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mágica Mentira**

 **.**

 **Multi-Chapter Work**

Un niño sentado en un columpio, llorando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él trató de esconder su cara hinchada y el vendaje en su mejilla.

"Duele, es horrible." Esas voces todavía resonaban fuertes en su corazón. Y los cerezos en el suelo le susurraron que cuando le mintió, el niño sonrió. Un joven que una vez fue infeliz y un niño que era infeliz.

"¿Podré salvarte?

El día en que me hice enemigo del mundo, éste comenzó a girar."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Haikyuu!, así como la canción usada como inspiración para este trabajo "Hocus Pocus", no me pertenecen y no recibo ninguna clase de remuneración física por ellos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **09**

Fueron tres golpes los que terminaron con el sueño.

Tres golpes que no debieron estar ahí, porque nadie debió haber sido capaz de escucharlos en ese supuesto departamento abandonado.

Excepto que todos los _supuestos_ y _debieran_ eran mentiras. La verdad siempre fue otra.

Koushi se congeló por un momento en su lugar, sintiendo la manera en que sus músculos se congelaban a la vez que su cabeza gritaba _"¡corre, corre, corre!"_. Sólo que no había donde correr.

— Shou-chan—el niño también se había quedado congelado en su lugar desde el momento en que vio la tensión de Suga-san—, todo estará bien ahora, ¿vale?.

— ¿Eh?

— Y no importa lo que te digan de ahora en adelante, te quiero.

Más golpes en la puerta, esta vez con voces pidiendo que abrieran la puerta, por favor.

— Suga-san...

— No importa lo que ellos intenten hacerte creer, tú fuiste importante para mí. Siempre lo serás.

 **Abran la puerta.**

— Suga-san, ¿qué está pasando?

Suga-san no le respondió. En su lugar, se levantó de donde se encontraban coloreando juntos. A Shouyou no le gustaba la manera en que de repente Suga-san se veía muy delgado y le temblaban las piernas. Frente a la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes y más golpes se escucharon desde afuera. Estaban poniendo muy nervioso a Shouyou, tenía miedo de que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, terminara haciéndole daño a Sugawara-san.

Shouyou no quería pensar en eso, pero aún recordaba el calor tras cada golpe, la manera en que no podía dormir por la noche, cuando no podía encontrar una posición cómoda.

A veces todavía creer sentir el golpe del aire cuando lograba esquivar uno, lo cual siempre hacía todo peor.

Pensó en la manera en que a veces Suga-san no dormía por las noches mientras se quedaba mirando por la ventana y Shouyou podía distinguir aun en medio de la oscuridad sus lágrimas. Nunca se atrevió a moverse, porque era en esos momentos donde más temía cometer un error, un ruido que terminara por hacer enojar a Suga-san, a quien todavía no había visto enojado, pero no quería que pasara. ¿Y qué podría hacer Shouyou? Nunca pudo convencer a su padre que parara, no importa cuantas veces se lo pidiera— nunca pudo animar a su madre que se levantara, no importa cuantas horas se pasara junto a ella llamando su nombre.

¿Qué podía hacer Shouyou?

 _— ¿Te duele algo?_

 _No._

 _— ¿Tienes miedo?_

 _Sí._

 _— Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con eso, parecer un chico muy valiente._

¡Shouyou quería ayudar!

— Sugawa-

Excepto que era muy tarde.

Ahí, enfrente de su puerta, se encontraban dos uniformados que se estaban llevando a Sugawara-san. Sugawara-san se volteó al escuchar a Shouyou. Tenía las manos esposadas frente a su pecho.

Le sonrió.

Sugawara-san le sonrió, y aunque no dijo nada, Shouyou pudo escucharlo muy claramente.

 _"Todo estará bien."_

— ¡Sugawara-san!

Shouyou intentó correr hasta él, levantándose lo más aprisa posible, pero algo lo golpeó por encima del estómago y lo detuvo incluso antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era muy pequeño. Rasguñó, pataleó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas posibles. Podía escuchar a alguien hablando a un lado suyo, pero no le importaba. Suga-san estaba siendo apartado de él.

— ¡Suga-san! ¡Suga-san! ¡Suga-san!

 _No me dejes._

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— Sabía lo que era vivir con dolor.

— Ni siquiera conocía mi nombre.

— Sabía lo más importante.

— ¿Por qué...?

— La gente necesitaba saber que existías. Si desaparecías, investigarían a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tus profesores. Sabrían que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Incluso cuando podían atraparle?

— Nunca se trató de si lo hacían o no, sino de cuándo. Nunca fue mi intención crear una vida así.

— ¿Se hubiera quedado?

— Merecías algo mejor que eso.

— ¡Sugawara-san!

— ...merecías algo mejor que yo, pero creo que sí. Shou-

[ _Silencio_ ]

— Tres meses y diecinueve días.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso fue lo que dijeron los periódicos de esa época. Desaparecí por tres meses y diecinueve días. Fue el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Encontraste una buena familia después de eso?

[ _Sollozos_ ]

— Sí, sí lo hice. Ellos ya sabían del abuso para ese entonces, así que tenían una casa preparada para mí.

[ _Silencio_ ]

— Después de todos estos años, ¿por qué ahora? Creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Por supuesto que eso hubiera sido lo mejor, no estoy diciendo que-

— Nunca podría olvidarme de usted, aún ahora. Fue mi cumpleaños hace tres días.

— ¿En serio?

— Oficialmente soy mayor de edad, y yo quería... yo quería agradecerle a la persona que me salvó la vida. Mi madre murió de pena hace unos años y no sé donde está mi padre. Por mucho tiempo, cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla, esperaba encontrarlo a usted a un lado mío en medio de la oscuridad, pero nunca fue así. Me enojé, odié a todos, a los policías, a mi nueva familia por separarnos, pero entre más me enojaba peor me sentía. Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, pero fue una mentira...

« Así que decidí olvidarte. O al menos eso intenté.

Pero si era un dulce o una palabra amable, su sonrisa estaba ahí.

Todos decían que lo que había hecho por mí estaba mal, que era un criminal, pero yo sólo soñaba con volver a encontrarlo. Dejé de temer por la sombra de mi padre apareciendo al otro lado de la esquina y en su lugar comencé a esperar que aparecieras un día de repente al abrir la puerta. Lo extrañaba y me sentía solo, pero no lo estaba, ¿sabe? Mi nueva familia no era lo mismo, pero eran amables y se preocupaban por mí. Al final, comencé a ver lo que me dijo aquel día. "Todo va a estar bien ahora." Y yo necesitaba verlo para decirle que ya no necesito de una mentira para ser feliz.

— Shou-chan...

— Sugawara-san, muchas gracias por su trabajo duro.

.

« Hocus Pocus,  
Aún si la magia de las mentiras desaparece,  
Hocus Pocus,  
No hay necesidad de estar asustado.

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus,  
Y escucha, algún día...

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus,

Sonreiré contigo. »

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **:**

FIN

¿Se entiende lo que quise hacer al final? Hinata visitó a Suga-san en prisión, people.

Quise dejar las edades lo más vagas posibles porque no sé la condena mínima para el secuestro allá en Japón— [ GOOGLE ME FALLÓ ]. No hubo espacio para ponerlo, pero entre la muerte de Kageyama y el secuestro a Hinata pasaron al menos otros tres o cuatro años, pues Suga y Daichi siguieron sintiendo la muerte del chico incluso en su nueva casa, así que estuvieron un tiempo sin establecerse.

¡No puedo creer que lo haya terminado! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer.


End file.
